


Fortune Days

by bananakin (catchthatpigeon)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/bananakin
Summary: “This is the Way,” you respond, and several of your brethren murmur along with you. You return to work, yet you still find yourself distracted. Her gaze is heavy upon your back.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Return to the present, young one.”

Much like a downpour of frigid water, the Armorer’s cool voice yanks you back into the forge. Your back seizes, and you stand ramrod straight in alert attention. A moment later, you remember where you are, and relax.

“Forgive me, master armorer,” you speak, voice still distinctly feminine through the modulator on your helmet. “My thoughts have strayed from the task at hand.”

Your head tilts ever so slightly, and you are certain that the forge master can feel your owlish blinking through the dark visor of your helmet. Clearing your throat, you duck your head down and wait.

“There is much work to do,” your mentor reminds you. “Much beskar to smelt down for the foundlings. This is the Way.”

“This is the Way,” you respond, and several of your brethren murmur along with you. You return to work, yet you still find yourself distracted. Her gaze is heavy upon your back.


	2. Chapter 2

Like many, you had been found.

Your family had been cruelly ripped away from you, and you had been alone; left for dead. Yet salvation had came, and the assault on what remained of your people ceased. The Mandalorians had been hailed as heroes that night, though they did not stay. 

A handful of children left with them when the time came; and you had been among them. They had taken you away to the stars; and while you had been afraid of the great unknown, you had been captivated by its beauty.

Your first covert was where you had seen her — much older than you, and already being carefully guided under the tutelage of the Armorer; her predecessor.

You’d thought their work and craftsmanship to be beautiful, but your clan beckoned you back from your admirations to focus on your own studies.  _ To hunt the krakana was a worthy feat. _ Thus you had set aside your personal desires to watch the Armorer and his apprentice; a desire that would haunt your idle thoughts in the lull of night.

As you grew older, and your clan sought to take you away to the warm waters of Mon Calamari, you pushed the Armorer and his apprentice out of your thoughts for good.

This was the Way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing anymore.


End file.
